


It's Nice To Have A Friend

by meteorbath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Selfless Bucky, prewar, steve rogers and his big fat gay crush on bucky barnes, stevebucky - Freeform, there's gloves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorbath/pseuds/meteorbath
Summary: Bucky detaches himself and watches Steve make his way up the steps. Steve turns around and stares back for what feels like an eternity but must only be a couple seconds. He can’t help but wonder if Bucky gets that same awkward feeling in his stomach.******Steve and Bucky being best friends in love to the tune of It's Nice To Have A Friend by Taylor Swift





	It's Nice To Have A Friend

_ ”School bell rings, walk me home. Sidewalk chalk, covered in snow. Lost my gloves, you give me one. “Wanna hang out?” Yeah sounds like fun.”- It’s Nice To Have A Friend (2019), Taylor Swift _

****

“Hey pal! Wait up!” Bucky calls behind Steve as he exits the school grounds.

Steve slows and comes to a stop by the school gates, shifting from one foot to another in an attempt to fend off the cold. He watches Bucky make his way over to him. It’s moments like these where he’s alone with his thoughts for just a couple seconds that Steve allows himself to think about him. He feels something in his stomach watching Bucky, in his faded blue wool coat and one of his dad’s old scarves. 

The feeling can’t be described by butterflies, it’s not nearly as graceful and sweet as butterflies. It’s longing and dread. Longing for Bucky and dreading it. It’s relief and gratefulness. Relief that Bucky has stuck around him this long and being grateful for it. It’s also awkward, because the best way to describe everything that makes up Steve from his skinny frame and short stature to his very illegal crush on his best friend is just that. Awkward. 

“Whatcha starin’ at punk, let’s get goin’, I have to cover for Tommy at the garage tonight,” Bucky says as he winds his arm around Steve’s shoulders and starts pulling them in the direction of home. 

“I don’t understand why you insist on walking me home instead of going straight to the garage Buck,” Steve huffs as he removes one of his hand from his coat pocket to adjust Bucky’s arm. Ever since Bucky hit puberty Steve has had to do this more often, Bucky often forgets that they’re no longer eight year old kids that weigh the same.

Bucky rolls his eyes at Steve’s statement, Steve doesn’t see it but he knows Bucky and he knows that Bucky is tired of having this same conversation.

“Not like I’ve said this a million times before Rogers, but I don’t trust you to not get into a fight on the way home especially during winter. Speaking of winter, where the hell are your gloves?” Bucky stops, grabbing Steve’s shoulder so he can make Steve face him and remove his hands from his coat pockets. 

Now it’s Steve’s turn to roll his eyes. He had forgotten his gloves at home in a rush to make it on time to school and he knew Bucky would make it a big deal. It had unfortunately slipped his mind when trying to properly breathe under Bucky’s weight.

“Left them at home today, no big deal. It’s not even that cold out today and my coat pockets do just fine. Now come on, you’re going to be late if we don’t get a move on,” Steve tries to deflect but like most times he attempts this, Bucky calls his bluff.

“Nuh uh not so fast,” he grabs Steve’s arm as he tries to walk away. Steve starts to shift on his feet while Bucky removes his own gloves. “What are you doing Buck, stop that. They won’t even fit and you have to walk all the way to the garage and back later. I’m fine really.”

“Shut up and just take the gloves Rogers I swear to god, we both know which one of us gets sick the fastest and his name rhymes with Beeve Bogers,” Bucky’s lips quirk upwards at the stupid joke and Steve… well, Steve starts to panic; as he always does when Bucky does something kind and caring and just so _ Bucky _. Steve has only experienced true and genuine kindness from two people in his long 15 years of life: his ma and James Buchanan Barnes, the latter never ceases to make his already weak heart even weaker. 

“Haha very funny,” Steve manages to say without showing how truly flustered he is at Bucky’s selflessness. “I’m still not taking both of your gloves Buck, that’s not fair to you and I don’t want you to spend a whole shift with cold hands.” 

Bucky smiles. Not the smile he gives the girls he tries to pick up, or the one he gives when he’s trying to charm his way out of a proper scolding from Mrs. Winifred Barnes. This smile, Steve has come to learn, is reserved for Steve and Steve only. Steve has seen this smile many times so when Bucky flashes it this time, he knows that he’s lost the argument. 

“How about this mister “that’s not fair to you”. We both take one, does that sound fair?” as he says this, Bucky takes Steve’s right hand and starts to pull his own glove onto it. Steve looks at Bucky, his face in concentration as he makes sure each of Steve’s individual fingers are in the correct place. He knows he’s blushing and he can feel his heart pounding in his chest, he knows it’s irrational, but he thinks if it beat any harder Bucky would be able to hear it too. 

The awkward feeling rears its ugly head once again as Bucky lets his hand go, gives him his warmest smile, and tugs his own glove onto his left hand. “Come on, your dramatics are going to make me late Stevie,” he jokes and throws his right arm over Steve once again, gloveless. 

Steve smiles to himself as he stares at the melting snow on the sidewalk. He can’t help but feel like the luckiest person in the world with Bucky at his side. He often thinks that God or the universe or whatever is out there gave him all his ailments and the terrible tendency to stir up trouble as a way to compensate for giving him the best thing in the world, Bucky Barnes. It’s a conspiracy he keeps to himself, god knows Bucky would tear him to pieces for ever insinuating that. 

“Thanks,” he says quietly once they reach Steve’s building. Bucky detaches himself and watches Steve make his way up the steps. Steve turns around and stares back for what feels like an eternity but must only be a couple seconds. He can’t help but wonder if Bucky gets that same awkward feeling in his stomach .

“Your ma has a late shift tonight right? I’ll come by, we can stack the cushions, I’ll even bring some extra blankets to make a decent tent. Oh! And I’ll sneak ma’s copy of Frankenstein with me too. Whaddaya say?” Steve takes another moment to _ really _ look at Bucky. His face full of boyish excitement that used to be his default but got steeled away through the hardships they’ve faced. Like that smile and many other things, this was reserved for Steve only.

“Sure Buck, I’d love that. Thanks again,” Steve tries to give the glove back but Bucky waves him off. 

“Keep it, it suits you. Who knows maybe we can start a one handed glove trend, you and I,” Bucky jokes to himself. Steve just stares, the compliment hitting him a lot harder than he would like it too at the moment. “Thanks Buck,” Steve mentally curses himself, it seems thanks is the only word he can get out nowadays around Bucky. 

Bucky grins, “No problem Stevie, what are friends for right?” Steve snorts at the understatement but nods anyway. Bucky walks away and Steve enters the building, stopping short of closing the door just to watch Bucky’s retreating figure turn the corner they just came from.

Steve sets the glove down on the table once he enters the home he shares with his ma, the home that is the opposite direction of the garage Bucky occasionally works at when lucky. 

He stares at Bucky’s glove for a long time while hoping, not for the first time, that the reason Bucky walks him home everyday has nothing to do with Steve getting into fights.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay so I've been complete trash for Stevebucky for a while now and I never thought I would write a fic again after my One Direction/Wattpad phase when I was 13. It's important that anyone reading knows I am not a writer so it's definitely scary for me to publish this but I heard this song and every verse reminded me of Steve and Bucky so I thought "hey if no one is going to write a prewar, pining best friends in love stevebucky fic inspired by Taylor Swift than fuck it I'll do it myself." If anyone cares to know this chapter is technically set in late January of 1934 so Steve is still 15 and Bucky is 16. The depression was still very much a thing at this time so I thought it'd be best to establish that yeah Bucky works but rarely so he takes any opportunity he can to help out when given. I'm not good at researching historical times so if I wrote something that would not be said in the 30s just ignore it please lol..anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this I plan to make this three chapters and to finish it this week...can you tell I loved this song so much that it drove me to write a fic haphazardly.


End file.
